otogifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pokku1356/Latest Update 4/25/17
gonna explain the new update really fast lmao any additional questions you can ask i guess??? EDIT: 4/29/17 1. no more ugly red start button 2. Not confirmed yet (waiting till event start to see in action) but the drop from mobs may be doubled and the chance of this is blah % from copy/lbed copy EDIT: confirmed 3. don't need to explain lol 5. to find: daemons > the ... button at the bottom right corner > record (between sell and view bonds) first thing you open to is your daemon log at the top right there will be another card button at the top (red arrow) and that is your sell log, to rebuy click the arrow button near the daemon log REBUY COSTS: - additional one mochi for 3*s (so 2 mochi to rebuy lb0 copy) for lbed copies: 2 x copies = cost ex: lb3 copy; 2 x 4 = 8 mochi - additional one mochi for 4*s (so 6 mochi to rebuy lb0 copy) for lbed copies 6 x copies = cost ex: lb2 copy; 6 x 3 = 18 mochi - additional 5 mochi for 5*s (so 30 mochi to rebuy lb0 copy) for lbed copies 30 x copies = cost ex: lb1 copy; 30 x 2 = 60 mochi inb4 someone asks me why lb1 is listed as 2 copies- the original copy + copies fused in it what are the benefits of this? EDIT: you can pretty much buy daemons and items on loan, there doesn't seem to be a time limit on rebuying as of yet (however you can only rebuy daemons 30 days from when it was implemented) NOTE: WHEN YOU BUY BACK IT IS BOUGHT BACK AT THE LEVEL SOLD 6. why are people slandering this lmfao this update is great to find: enhance > top left- says seal have an old lbed 5* that you dont use bc its outdated? well now you can split it for bonds no need to rank or exchange for bonding material now the cost of splitting is 5 mochi and can only be used on 5*s another important note about this is if you split a daemon you used an orb on you dont get the orb back- you get another copy of the daemon in some cases, this is good example: say you have an lb0 copy of Angra Mainyu. you also have an lb3 copy of Azi Dahaka to get the most out of azi you need two angra's so if you fuse an orb into angra and split her you now have two copies (one for bonding and one for reserve) whoops nearly forgot to say this when you split the lb1 copy you'll get back a lvl 70 angra (assuming it was leveled to 70) and a lvl 1 one you basically cheat js lmfao oh yeah and if you're wondering why the name is seal and not split or something: limit breaks unlock the potential and power of a daemon and by removing the lb(s) you are sealing its power anyways i think i covered everything? so see ya lmao Category:Blog posts